The day Yugi and co found out they were cartoons
by TCGgirl124
Summary: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke all get stuck with Alexa and Emily, finding out that they're cartoons. Watch as chaos unfolds...
1. Chapter 1: Where in the world are we?

It was a winter day, Alexa and Emily were out at Alexa's house playing outside in the snow. They were enjoying themselves and were about to go in for some hot cocoa when suddenly Emily saw some people down near the corner.

"Hey, Alexa, is it just me or do those people look like Yugi, Duke, and Joey?"

"What the…Emily, your right! I mean, I think those people _are_ Yugi, Duke and Joey!"

"Well, I dare you to call there names and see if they come over!" Emily shouted.

"Well, if it's for Yugi, then ok!" The Yugi/Yami fan agreed.

Then when Alexa was about to call to them she turned around only to find that Duke was standing right behind her.

"May I ask where the closest game shop is?" Duke asked being very polite.

Emily thought a moment and finally said, "There is no game shop around here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Yugi then replied with sadness in his heart "Is there any game shops on this planet?"

Alexa stuttered as she answered Yugi. "Y-yeah…of c-course…just not around h-here…" She said, trying to hide a blush.

"Of course, if you went a little ways into town, you might find one…" Emily added, trying to impress Duke.

"We'll take you to it!" The two girls added at once.

"But first, can we offer you some hot chocolate?" Alexa asked, trying to impress Yugi, hoping he wouldn't see how nervous she was.

"H-hot chocolate w-would be g-good right about n-now…" Joey answered, not about to turn down food.

"How the heck are we supposed to get them inside without my mom finding out?" Alexa asked Emily in a panicked whisper.

"We'll figure out something…I hope…" Emily added the last line under her breath.

All of a sudden Alexa's mom yelled " Hey Alexa, I need to go get some milk, eggs, and coconut to make cookies, I'll be back in about a half an hour! Love ya!"

Alexa whispered to Emily again now sounding relived, "That solves that problem…"

"Now who wants some hot chocolate?" she added, not wanting an answer.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Everyone one was inside getting warm from the seemingly sub-zero temperatures. Alexa was in the kitchen, making hot cocoa and other random hot food. Emily did her best to keep the guests entertained.

"EMILY!" Alexa shouted.

Emily excused herself from the rest and went into the kitchen.

"Now, miss chef-in-training, is it possible to burn hot chocolate?"

"Um…no…"

"Well then, I just altered the laws of physics!" Alexa yelled, showing a mug with burnt hot chocolate.

"Alexa, this stuff isn't even hot! Somehow you managed to over cook it and under cook it at the same time!"

"I can't help it! I wanna impress Yugi!"

"Here, we'll start by pouring the powder into the cups, then pouring in the hot water…hey, Alexa! Where'd you go!"

"And that's how I beat Emily at Duel Monsters 20 times in a row!" Alexa finished an obviously entertaining story.

"Grr…I'll finish these!" Emily said, topping the hot cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkles, then coming to the rest of the gang.

"So Alexa…would you mind telling us how you managed to burn and under cook the first batch of Instant Cocoa at the same time?" Emily added in a vengeful kind of way.

Alexa gave her a look that would slice cheese. No one seemed to hear the comments, out of Yugi asking Joey a question who got interrupted by Duke saying "Wow! I'm not that bad, and I can't even make cold cereal!"

When Emily sat down Alexa kicked her. "At least when I was making fun of you it was a joke…" She muttered under her breath quite angrily, but in a way that also said she'd forgive her.

Suddenly a low rumble started in what seemed the front side of the house.

"Monkey's! My mom's home!" Alexa yelled at the garage door opening.

"Well, what do we do?" Emily asked in a panic.

The three boys sat there with confused looks on there faces.

"Hurry! Everyone, out the sunroom!" Alexa yelled.

Not quite sure why or what they were doing, they all followed Alexa into the backyard, then out the gate back to where they'd all met.

"Ok, we're going to go inside…and you'll be foreign exchange students from Japan…yeah…who lost there bus…so now there stranded with us for all eternity! The end!" Alexa said, looking up joyfully. She had basically just told a story out loud off the top of her head.

"Alexa…are you feeling ok?" Emily asked jokingly…

"ALEXA!"

"Well, unless you have some genius plan, we'll have to leave THEM.." At this she pointed to Duke in particular. "Out in the cold!"

"We could go in…build a fort…have them live in it forever…" Emily nodded. "The end…"

"Ok…who votes for Emily's plan?"

"Nay!"

"For my plan?"

"Aye!"

"Alright, it's settled. You'll be foreign exchange students from Japan who lost there bus and are now stranded with us for all eternity. The end." Alexa agreed, saying the last two words in Emily's face.

Then Emily mumbled to Joey, "Lets just hope that she doesn't put any silverware in the microwave… I'm not in the mood for fire works…."

Alexa all of a sudden turning around, "I heard that!"

"So?" Joey added trying to be a smart alek.

As the group got inside they looked at the kitchen which should have been a mess from Alexa's cooking only to find that it was spotless and there was no evidence of them being there before.

"oh, hi Emily, hi Alexa, do you guys want some hot- who are these people Alexa?" Alexa's mom asked trying not to sound rude.

Alexa went along with her plan even though her mom probably wouldn't get it, "These are Japanese exchange students who lost there bus and are now stranded with us for all eternity!" then if it wasn't bad enough Alexa puts on a cheesy smile and the rest of the group follows.

Alexa's mom stood there, blinked a few times and then said the worst possible thing, "Ok! But where will they sleep?"

Alexa eagerly stepped up. "Yugi can take my bed!" She said eagerly.

"But where will you sleep?" Asked Yugi politely.

"I can sleep on the floor…um…somewhere…" She insisted.

"And what about us!" Joey and Duke objected.

"Well, when my sister finds out that _you're_ here, Joey, you'll have a bed too. As for Duke, that depends on Emily…."

"Of course you could clean out your basement and all share a room down there…" Emily thought out loud.

"No! Yugi gets MY room! He agreed already! So there!" Alexa yelled.

"Actually, I didn't…" He began…

"Don't fool around! My bed is definitely more comfortable than anything in my basement!" Alexa once again interrupted.

"Well, let me check it out then…" Yugi said.

Alexa nodded, then suddenly shook her head. "No! You can't go in it yet!"

"Why not?"

"I…uh…have to clean!" She attempted at lying.

"Alexa, your room is clean, I just-" Emily argued..

"No! It's not! I'll be right back!"

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. I just want to see…" Yugi insisted.

"No! You CAN'T see it!" Alexa yelled running into her room, Yugi following.

"Oh come on! It can't be THAT bad!" He shouted after her.

Alexa ran in and shut the door, but it was too late. Yugi had followed. Alexa was in the process of taking down a poster, which now hung on top of her head, being suspended by only two bottom tacks.

"What the…" Yugi began walking in.

Alexa tried desperately to hide the poster, but it was no use. There was several other various things on the wall that had Yugi/Yami and random YuGiOh related things. Yugi took the poster from Alexa, and what else? It was a poster of Yami, Joey, and Kaiba.

"JOEY! You better see this!" Yugi yelled.

"No! I can explain!" Alexa begged. "It was a bet!"

Emily was laughing hysterically. "If I recall, I gave you the pillowcase and the poster for Christmas, the collage is from your friend, and…"

"SHUT UP YOU IDSTU!" Alexa yelled back.

Everyone but Alexa and Emily gave a look that said "What the heck is an idstu?"

Alexa sighed. "Yugi, I'm sorry…" She stopped. What else could she say?

Then Yugi gave Alexa a look that was like a cat scraped out your eyes and then put them back in your sockets. "How did you get all this stuff with me on it!"

"Umm… I lost a bet!" Alexa said trying to sound convincing.

"I remember very clearly that I gave you those for Christmas, your birthday, and the rest your friends gave you. You didn't loose a bet." Emily said just to make Alexa mad.

As this was going on Yugi was looking at the poster, "Hey, they got my good side in this one. Ha look at Joey though! He looks like a train crashed into him!"

"Hey! I do not! Well, maybe a little! But it's not my fault!" Joey replied trying not to make himself look bad.

"I'm lucky. I have no pictures of me hanging up." Duke said sounding happy but sad at the same time.

"Don't worry Duke all of your pictures are hanging up in Emily's room." Alexa said to get back at Emily.

Out of no where Alexa's mom calls up the stairs, "Guys! Your room in the basement is ready!"

"Ok, lets move in!" Yugi replied to no one.

"I'll get our bags!" Duke said as he left Alexa's room to get their bags from the garage.

After moving everything around about three times, all of them were moved in.

"Hey Yugi, may I look at your deck?" Alexa asked hoping he would let her.

"Yeah, sure, but don't mess them up it took me years to perfect that deck"

"Hey Duke, this is some collection of dice you have! Ohh! Look at your earrings! There are blue, red, purple, gold! How did you get all of these?" Emily asked Duke as she was going through his stuff.

"Hey! Get out of there-."

"I didn't know you dueled! May I challenge you to a duel?"

"Sure whatever, but I'm really bad. I didn't even finish my deck yet!" Duke said sounding disappointed that he didn't finish yet. "But, maybe someday Emily, just not now."

"Ok, that's fine with me!"

"I'm hungry! Do you have anything to eat besides hot cocoa around here?" Joey asked his belly grumbling.

At that moment Alexa's mom called down to them, "Time for diner!"

They all laughed as they climbed the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"So let me get this strait. Alexa, your Italian and you don't like pasta?" Yugi asked not believing his ears.

"Yep, I hate pasta."

"But I don't!" said Emily as she took a wad of noodles and threw them on her plate.

"I'm glad one of you two is normal!" said Duke as he did the same thing.

"Trust me she is the normal one." said Emily as she pointed at Alexa.

The next day as everyone was waking up Duke was finishing off his deck.

"Hey Yugi! How many change of heart cards can you have in your deck?"

"I'll answer that one Duke. You can only have one sadly." said Emily as she walked down stairs to see if the boys needed anything.

"Oh, thanks! I'm done with my deck now. Do you want to duel?"

"Sure. I have my deck right here. I'll keep life points."

"What do you mean keep life points? I have my duel disc."

"I don't have a duel disc."

"Then ill just use the portable arena."

"Let's duel!"

"Ok, how does a 4,000 life point duel sound to you Duke?"

"Fine by me."

"Ok, I will play dancing fairies in defense mode and end my turn." Said Emily starting off the duel.

"I don't see what good that will do you"

"Ah, then you didn't read it? I get 1000 life points each turn that my dancing fairies is defense mode and the control shifts to you."

"So, I will summon one card face down and end my turn."

"Duke, if you thought that one dancing fairy was enough, then it is time for you to meet two. Only this time it won't be in defense mode it will attack your face down monster with 1700 attack points"

"Ha! You fell for my trap! My face down card was yomi ship! If yomi ship is attacked in battle then the card that attacked it is destroyed!"

"That's fine by me. So I don't get my 1000 extra life points. I still have 5000 and you only have 4000. since you didn't put out a monster last turn your life points are unprotected. I summon Maha Vailo to the field and equip it with two Malevolent Nuzzlers giving my 1550 Maha Vailo a 2400 boost. How do you ask? My monster gets 500 extra attack points for each equip card I attach to it. Now my Maha Vailo attack with 3950 attack points! Now my Dancing fairy attack with 1700 and destroy the rest of his life points!"

"You beat me!"

"Yes, but I would like to duel you when you have more practice. I like your deck."

"If Emily can beat Duke in about three moves, and Alexa can beat Emily, does that mean that Alexa is a VERY strong duelist?" Joey asked Yugi.

"I hope she is… I need a challenge." replied Yugi.

"Hey Emily!" said Duke as Emily walked by, "I challenge you to a Iron Chef battle!"

"I thought you said that you couldn't cook?"

"I said I couldn't cook cereal, and I can't. But I can cook a lot of other stuff. I just don't like oatmeal."

"Maybe sometime else…."

"I'll judge!" said Joey.

"Me two!" said Yugi.

"Count me in too! Unless there is pasta" said Alexa.

"Ok, let me go to my house and get some supplies, I will be back in about an hour." said Emily as she was getting her coat and shoes.

"I thought you two were sisters." said Yugi.

"Yeah, me too what gives?" said Joey.

"How did you get that idea? Emily is tall I am not. Emily has blue eyes and brown hair, I have dirty blond hair and green eyes. It is easy to tell that we are not sisters."

"Well, she stayed here last night so we thought you were related" said Duke.

"well I have to go so I will be back soon." Said Emily as she left.

"Soo…" Alexa said as Emily left to get stuff from her house. "Yugi, do you want to duel?"

Yugi seemed to perk up. "Sure! I would love to!"

"Great! We'll have to use there portable arena, since I also don't have a duel disk.

"Alright, that's fine with me. How about a 4,000 life point duel?" Yugi asked, shuffling his deck.

"Perfect." Alexa nodded happily, and handed her shuffled deck to Yugi to cut.

Yugi handed his to Alexa, they cut there decks, got there decks back and both said "Let's Duel!"

"You want the honors of going first, or should I?" Alexa asked, trying to impress Yugi with some manners.

"Ladies first." Yugi answered. He decided not to have Yami take control. Alexa couldn't be _that_ powerful, could she?

"You'll wish you hadn't done that!" Alexa said, drawing a card. "I summon one monster face down in defense mode, and put one card face down on the field. Your move."

"You won't win by hiding behind defenses!" Yugi said. "I summon Celtic Guardian, in attack mode! Attack her face down monster!"

"Ha! You've activated my Kelbeks' special ability! And now, you're Celtic Guardian gets sent back to your hand, after my Kelbeks destroyed, of course." Alexa added.

"I put one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said, grunting.

"Alright, I play Graceful Charity, and I know you know what that means, Yugi…"

"Grr…"

"I draw three cards and discard two." Alexa smirked. "I summon Maha Vailo, and equip it with Axe of Despair, as well as a Malevolent Nuzzler. That increases it's power to a powerful 4250 attack power!"

"Whoa! She summoned a 4250 monster in one move! That's incredible, there's few monsters that can beat that!" Yugi marveled.

"I'm glad you're impressed…" Alexa started. "Cause you're about to lose! Go Maha Vailo, Lightning blast attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate de-spell, to get rid of your Axe of Despair Magic card!" Yugi saved himself.

"No! My Axe of Despair!" Alexa grunted. "You still get 2750 points of damage!"

Yugi LP: 1250

Alexa LP: 4000

"No way!" Joey yelled in disbelief. "Alexa just struck down more than _half _of Yuge's life points!"

"My move, Alexa!" Yugi said, drawing a card. "I play the Celtic Guardian, in attack mode! Then, I activate ultimate offering! Do I have to stop and explain?"

"Continue, I know the powers of ultimate offering." Alexa said. Ultimate Offering is a trap card, that for 500 life points per monster, you could summon addition monsters on the field.

"Good, cause now I summon Queen's Knight! Then, I sacrifice them both to bring out Dark Magician! And with a little help from an equip card, black pendant, It's power goes up to 3000!"

"No! That's enough to destroy my Maha Vailo _and_ do some damage at the same time! But it'll take more than that to knock me down!"

"That's why I'm not finished!"

"What!"

"I play the magic card, stray lambs, giving me 2 sheep that I can sacrifice in order to bring out Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Not that! How could you have that in your hand too!"

"Now, Dark Magician attack her Maha Vailo!"

Alexa's LP: 3750

Yugi's LP: 1250

"And Magician of Chaos, you're up! Attack her life points directly!"

_Just as I thought…she only thinks one move ahead. Although her Maha Vailo's powerful, she had nothing to save it…_

Alexa's LP: 950

Yugi's LP: 1250

"You're attacks triggered my magic card, Fairy of the Spring!"

"But why are you going to take an equip card from your graveyard if your Maha Vailo's Destroyed?"

Alexa smirked. "I suppose it's my move? I'll show you Yugi, I'm not that easy to beat! First, I'll play Dien Keto the Cure Master! He gives me 1000 extra life points! Then, I summon Maha Vailo to the field…"

"But I destroyed your Maha Vailo!"

"Who's to say I only had one? Anyway, I activate Pot of Greed to Draw two cards…" _Yes! Just what I needed! _"I also play Shooting Star Bow Seal! By decreasing my Vailo's attack by 1000, I can now attack you directly!"

Alexa's LP: 1950

Yugi's LP: 700

"One more card face down on the field will end my move. You're turn, Yugi!"

"Alexa, you left a fatal mistake…."

"Wha…ah! You're monsters are way more powerful than my Maha Vailo! I'm dead meat for sure!"

"Dark Magician, attack her Maha Vailo!"

"Activate my first face down card, de-spell! 'Do unto others as you'll have others do unto you' I'm going to destroy Black Pendant!"

"Which does 500 damage to you, don't forget…"

Alexa's LP: 1450

Yugi's LP: 700

"It's still my move! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack now! Chaos Scepter Blast!"

"Activate Trap Hole! You're Chaos Mage is destroyed!"

"Man, dis is a close duel. Every move either one of dem makes get countered!" Joey exclaimed.

"My move, Yugi!" _Hmm…if I activate my Axe of Despair on my Maha Vailo, it'll get 1000 extra to it's normal attack power and still be able to attack Yugi directly. That wouldn't be any fun, though. I can't say I won unless I beat Yugi's Dark Magician, which is precisely what I'm going to do with my soon-to-be 2550 monster! But first, I have another surprise for him…_ "Ok then, first I play Axe of Despair, which in the long run makes Maha Vailo 2250. Then, I play a magic card, Sparks, to decrease your life points by 200… And then I strike your Dark Magician with My Maha Vailo!"

"No! My Dark Magician! You'll pay for that Alexa!"

Alexa's LP: 1450

Yugi's LP: 450

"And then I end my move by placing a card face down."

"First, I summon Mystical Elf to the field, and sacrifice her to summon Dark Magician girl! And she get's a 300 point boost from each Magician in both our graveyards. Since there's 2 in mine, that gives 2600 attack points!"

"Wow, so you'll do 50 damage to me. Ouch…" Alexa said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Not if I activate Eternal Rest…"

"Not that! No way!"

"I'm lost, what does that card do?" Duke asked.

"It destroys all Monsters with equip cards on them!" Alexa said. "Meaning my Maha Vailo!"

"You got it Alexa! And with no other monsters on the field, My Dark Magician Girl will finish you! Attack now, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Magic Attack!"

"I can't stop you're attack, meaning I can't stop my defeat. However, Yugi, I can bring you down with me! Activate Attack and Receive!"

"What does that card do?"

"The moment your Attack hit's, this card will take 500 life points from you!"

"But that makes it…"

"A tie!" They both said at once.

"Nice duel Yugi, but next time, I want the full battle."

"Right. Next time, I won't hold back." Yugi said, both of them referring to Yami.

"Time for the Iron Chef Competition!" Emily yelled running downstairs with a ton of Food on hand."

"My genius friend, the kitchens upstairs you know…"

Emily stopped with all the stuff she was struggling to take downstairs, laughed nervously, and dragged it all up.

In the kitchen.

"alright lets get this thing going! I wanna judge you twos art ehhh, food!" Joey said.

"ok! Duke and I put names of food in a hat, here Yugi, you pick one!" said Emily holding out a hat full of little pieces of paper.

"umm," said Yugi picking out a piece of paper and unfolding it as the group of them made a drum roll on the table. "Rice!"

"I have this in the bag!" said Emily.

"I wanna see you try!" said Duke.

Joey holds up a random pepper, bites into it (you know like on iron chef) and says let the cooking begin. With that Alexa starts the hour timer.

Yugi's voice comes over a random intercom, "In the two battles today rice is the theme ingredient! The both of the have started making rice. Duke seems to be making normal white rice, but Emily seems to be making sticky rice." Said Yugi. "Now what's this! Emily seems to be making some sort of stir fry dish while duke is making a chicken."

"Hey Yugi! How many dishes do we have to make?" asked Emily.

"Yeah! I was wondering the same thing!" said Duke a few moments later.

"Umm… just make a family style dish ya know? Like one platter full of food." Said Yugi.

"Ok!" said Duke and Emily at the same time and both got back to work.

"Now duke seems to be cutting up his chicken! Emily got to making balls out of her rice! It seems that she will be making sticky rice balls! Yum! Hey look at this! Duke seems to be making sushi! Wow!" said Yugi excitedly.

"Times up!" said Joey loud enough for everyone on the planet to hear.

"Ok!" The two contestants said as they brought there dishes to the table.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be da best!" said Joey as he sat down to the table.

"here is my dish" said Emily as she set down her rice balls with fried vegetables in it.

"Here is my dish, egg rolls!" said Duke as he set down about 10 egg rolls that were resting on a bed of rice.

"oh boy!" said Joey rubbing together his hands.

"Now! The scoring is as following! Taste: 5 points, appearance: 5 points. This is out of a total of ten points! You may eat and score! Begin!"

Ten minutes later

"The scores are: Duke with 8.5 points! A five for taste and a 3.5 for appearance! Now Emily scored 7 points! Five for taste and two for appearance!" said Tristan.

"good cook off Duke!" said Emily as she shook Dukes hand.

"It was only good because you can cook too." Replied Duke as he shook her hand back.

"Eh, can we continue eating now? I'm hungry!" said Joey.

"Me too!" Tristan said as he joined Joey heading toward the food.

"You JUST ate! Why do you need to eat more?" asked Alexa.

"One we ate five minutes ago NOT just now and two, because we are hungry! Ha!" said Joey as he dug into the food.

"What he said!" said Tristan as he followed Joey's example.

"Hey! No fair! My earring wont come off!" said Duke tugging at his ear.

"let me help" said Emily as she walked over to Duke who was still frantically tugging at his ear. "All you need to do is unhook it! How long have you been wearing earrings! You should know how to take them off by now!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE BEEN WEARING THE SAME EARRING FOR THE WHOLE TIME! I HAVENT TAKEN IT OFF YET!" said Duke as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Just wondering…" said Emily as she backed away into the corner.

"let me get that!" said Joey as he walked over to Duke and easily took off his earring.

"I'm not even gonna ask…" said Tristan and Alexa in unison.

"What! I have a sister!" said Joey shrugging his shoulders.

"so what do ya wanna do?" asked Duke to everyone.

"Hey, do any of you wanna make a sculpture?" replied Emily randomly.

"HA! Me and what army!" replied Tristan to Emily.

"I duno whatcha wanna do then?" said Emily.

"We could polish my earings…" said Duke out of the blue.

"Why would we want to do that!" replied everyone almost instantly.

"So I could put another earring in! I don't want my earring wholes to close up! Do you think I am a crazy person! Getting your ears pierced hurts! A lot!" said Duke angrily.

"Here give me your green earring, and I will put it in for you." Said Alexa.

"whatever…" said Duke.

"That brings us back to our first question, what do you want to do? I mean its winter so going out side is off limits….. I'm outta ideas." Restated Alexa.

"we could eat…" said Joey as he rubbed his belly.

"WE JUST ATE!" said duke slapping Joey over the head with a random frying pan.

"OW!" said Joey as he chased after Duke.

"hmmm… so… how many days till Christmas…" said Tristan to himself.

"twelve!" said Emily almost instantly.

"well then!" said Yugi, "you know what time it is then! It is time for Christmas shopping!"

"NOOO!" said Emily and Duke as they fell to the floor, "THE HORROR!"

"I thought only boys hated shopping…." Said Joey to Tristan.

"I DON'T LIKE SHOPPING BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE MONEY IT DEALS WITH! Especially WHEN I AM BROKE!" yelled Emily as she got up and helped Duke to his feet.

"I gots moneys! HA HA!" said Alexa as she pointed and sung at Emily.

"WELL – WELL- WELL I HAD MORE MONEY THAN YOU UNTIL THE YU-GI-OH! DVD CAME OUT! OPPS-…" said Emily as she slipped into the other room.

"What does she mean, Yu-gi-oh! Dvd?" asked Yugi who had been quiet the whole time.

"Umm… I have no clue! I think now would be a good time to review our abc's!" said Alexa trying to stall.

"NO! I wanna know what the heck Emily meant when she said "yugioh dvd" like Yuge was a doll or cartoon character or som'in!" said Joey to Alexa.

"Umm… I kinda gotta go now… be back in 3 million years…" replied Alexa as she hurriedly went up to her room.

"ok!" said Joey agreeing, "WAIT A SECOND COME BACK HERE! BOY I OTTA!

The two chased each other around the room in circles until they had been running for nearly 15 minutes strait.

"I leave for three minutes and you get your self into a mess!" said Emily she calmly walked into the room holding a book.

"well… all Joey did was ask about you saying 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' dvd and then Alexa tried to leave just as you did and they have been chasing each other around the room since…" said Duke to Emily," I just can't figure it out.

"Well ummm… guys! Come here I guess Alexa and I have some explaining to do…." Said Emily hesitantly. "When you guys first came here we new you because well, you are cartoon characters from our favorite show….." continued Emily and then stopped for Alexa to continue.

"So there you have your answer… as simple as pie… you are cartoon characters… and I have no clue how you got here… umm… I hope you don't hate us…… at all or anything…. Just I.. um we.. well we wanted you to well… stay here for awhile…" said Alexa as slowly as she could.

"So basically we are here because we are not a cartoon anymore?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping it's just for a while. I'm sorry if we spoiled your time, now." Alexa said, in her state where whatever happened next would either send her to tears or make her happy. "I really hope…oh…I'm not sure what I hope!" Alexa got up and ran out of her room.

"Here, I'm going to go see if she's alright…" Yugi said. "I don't think we should crowd her."

"I agree…" Emily nodded. "And I'm sure if anyone could help Alexa right now, it's you Yugi."

Yugi nodded and left. He found Alexa sitting in the kitchen eating yogurt. "Alexa…are you ok…?"

She shook her head. Her parents and sister were outside playing in the snow. "Yugi, there's something else I want you to know, just because I'm afraid it'll complicate things later."

"Yeah?"

"I…uh…man, this is hard…promise you won't laugh and or hate me?"

"Promise."

Alexa mixed the yogurt a little, stopped, sighed, and then looked at Yugi. "I…I like you, Yugi. But, I won't be offended if you don't like me."

Yugi took a seat next to Alexa. "Alexa, I'm glad you told me now. I know it wasn't easy…"

"Please, Yugi. I'm sorry, it's true, but I'm scared of scaring you away."

"I must say, it's a little weird, but if you have the story of my life on TV, at least you know enough about me to actually have a good person to like. I think…"

"Yeah, but I also know you like Teã, so I'll lay off…" Alexa mumbled under her breath. "That evil friendship ranter…"

"Actually Alexa, I was thinking the same thing about Teã…"

"No way, you're kidding me!"

"No, I've known her since forever, long enough to know she really only likes Yami…"

"Oh, that's another thing…"

"What?"

"Um…I kinda…uh…sorta…"

"Get on with it!"

"I like Yami too!"

They stared at each other for a while.

"Well, that's good. Because you'll be dealing with him for a while…"

"Why's that?"

"I think I like you too…"

Alexa smiled happily. "Really! Well, if you want me too, I'll stay silent. I don't know if you'll be embarrassed or not."

"I'll tell them all eventually…" Yugi smiled. Yami appeared at his side, smiling. He'd heard the whole thing. But suddenly Alexa turned at white as a sheet.

"What is it, Alexa?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I…I can see…Yami…" Alexa said, as if she'd faint.

"What! How can you? Only I can!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't do it on purpose!" Alexa said, afraid she'd done something wrong.

"It's not your fault you see him. I mean, when you turned that white, it was obvious you didn't do anything…"

"Yeah I guess…" Alexa said, staring at Yami intriguingly.

"You don't have to stare…" The Pharaoh answered.

"AH!" Alexa flipped off her chair as if she'd expected him to be a statue. She pulled herself back up. "Sorry about that. But this is really freakin' me out."

"I wonder, Alexa, do you have any millennium items?" Yami asked her.

"No, not that I know of…why?"

"I was thinking that you may have one, and that may be why you can see me."

"Well…I'm pretty sure I don't, and I never black out or anything, so I doubt that anything like that is happening…" Alexa added.

"We'll figure it out…" Yugi said. "One way or another."

"Hello Dudes!" A brown haired girl walked up from the garage, her cheeks rosy. Obviously, she'd been outside.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked.

"My sister, Megan." Alexa sighed. "So idiotic in her youth…"

"I'm only younger than you by 18 months!" Megan argued.

"That's one and a half years, now go bug Joey." Alexa instructed.

"Joey's here! Cool!" Megan ran upstairs to find "her love".

"So…what do you want to do now?" Alexa asked Yugi, trying to hold the conversation.

"I'm not sure…" Yugi said. Alexa sighed. So much for conversation…

"YUGIOH'S ON! YUGIOH'S ON! YUGIOH'S ON! YUGIOH's-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Alexa yelled at her sister who was running through the kitchen, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What does she mean, "YuGiOh's on?" Yugi asked.

"Um…that'd be your show…" Alexa answered.

"EVERYONE TO THE SUNROOM!" Shouted Emily, hearing Megan's distress call.

"You're not helping…" Alexa answered. Eventually, however, they all found themselves in the sunroom, glued at the TV, waiting to see what was really known about themselves…


	2. Chapter 2: The attack of the squirrels

Author note: in the last chapter…….

All of us met with Yugi and co. ! yay! Anyway, let me explain what's going on. You see, although I'm posting this on my account, this story actually has two authors. It's me, TCGgirl124 and a friend of mine, Emily. You may be familiar with Alexa from my other stories, but Emily is fairly new. Rest assured, I'm sure you'll enjoy this story! Keep in mind, since both of us need to be together to type the stories, it might take a while to post chapters. Hopefully, you won't mind and will keep reviewing. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of our story!

In the sunroom…

Emily spoke randomly to herself "its an old one… oh well! I will watch it anyway!"

"Ooh! Look! It's me! It's me!" Joey exclaimed over hyperly, almost killing Megan who was sitting on the floor in front of him. "Oh darn it….they caught my bad side!"

"Do you even have a good side, Joey?" Alexa asked sarcastically.

"Hey, do you want to say that to my face!" Joey yelled back.

"She just did…" Emily corrected.

"Shh! It's on!" Yugi yelled as the theme song ended.

Duke began to sing the theme song, and then everyone stared at him. "Hey, it's a catchy tune!"

"Ooh! I love this episode! It's episode number fifty-three, the first YuGiOh episode I ever watched!" Alexa said excitedly.

"Does she have all the episode numbers memorized?" Yugi asked Emily.

"Only the ones she likes… and she only really likes the funnies in this one…" Emily answered.

They watched on to discover that it was the episode where Yugi forced Tea to take Yami around battle city.

"Hey…I remember that!" Yugi said, as Yami on TV said "Hey, Yugi! This isn't a duel!"

Everyone laughed. They had to admit that was pretty funny when Yami realized Tea had been staring at him.

"So…exactly how much of our lives _do_ they show on here?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Just about everything…but you guys going to the bathroom…" Emily answered. "Of course, we didn't see Duke until Yugi battled him…" She added, dreamily.

"Ooh! The PIGEONS!" Alexa yelled, laughing at the still frame that was on TV. Everyone else caught it in time to laugh as well. It was the one where Yami was being attacked by pigeons, and Tea was standing there laughing at him.

"Oh darn it…now all it is, is Tea being evil friendship ranter-ish…"

Joey, replying to Alexa's previous statement. "So, you understand our pain! HALLELUIAH!"

Emily, Alexa, and Megan all looked at each other. Who knew that they all deep down hated Tea so much?

Emily, reading Alexa's expression, answered. "I did!"

"Ok…so now that the funnies of that episode are over…who wants hot cocoa!" Alexa asked.

"Who's making it?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously not me if no one likes my cooking…" Alexa replied giving Duke a dirty look.

"Alright then, I'll cook!" Emily then added to Alexa, "Even though there's really no cooking involved." Alexa just two finger slapped her, her signature move.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm…" Alexa thought. "Well, since there's like, twenty of us,"

"Actually, it's six…" Emily corrected.

"Well, the _six_ of us…" Alexa said again, "We might be able to go to The Encounter, on Main Street. It's a card shop…I think you'll all like it."

Everyone sounded excited. So, with a little coaxing from Alexa's mom, they began to walk down to the shop.

"So…the encounter is _what_ again?" Duke hadn't paid much attention in the last two minutes, besides the fact they were going somewhere. He had been too busy playing with his earring.

"It's a card slash game slash manga shop!" Alexa said. "It's the coolest place to buy all stuff YuGiOh related…" She winced. Darn her and her short memory span. She was sure that Yugi wasn't quite comfortable under that title…

Yugi looked a little weirded out, then smiled at Alexa. She smiled back. Good, he didn't seem to mind.

That's, when the squirrel attacked…

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Duke yelled, running in circles, as a squirrel dangled from his ear. "It's got my earring!"

"Duck and cover!" Emily shouted. "Wait, that's for tornado's…AHH!" She then added, "Save who you can! Leave, leave LEAVE!"

Joey then dove in to Duke's rescue, grabbed the squirrel and took it off. "Don't worry! I took squirrel avoidance classes!"

Everyone yelled and ran from the squirrel as it got back up and went to attack them again.

"Quick! Everyone in the store!" Megan shouted as they all ran into The Encounter.

Meanwhile, back with Tristan, who just woke up in Alexa's basement…

"Hey…where did everybody go?"

Back with the others…

Everyone panted as they ran into the store. "Phew! We're safe!" Alexa moaned as they walked in.

The store clerk walked up to them. "Was it a squirrel again?" Everyone nodded. "Oh darn it, that's the third time today…hey, do I know you?" He was referring to Yugi, who's face happened to be on all the card packs.

"Um…maybe…" Yugi answered, not sure of what to say.

"He's a big fan of YuGiOh…and so are they! They all got plastic surgery and weird hair cuts…" Emily said, thinking on her feet.

"Hey! What are you talking about! My hairs not weir-" Alexa covered Yugi's mouth with her hand, so all he could say was mumble.

"Don't forget Yugi, here you're all cartoons…" Alexa whispered to Yugi.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Yugi whispered back.

"I can hear you whispering…" The store clerk said in a loud whisper, and then added "It's rude to whisper, you know…"

Everyone laughed nervously, and walked into the store where the cards were. Emily and Duke walked to the dice section, and stared at the wall in awe with all the different dice.

Yugi, Alexa, Joey, and Megan all looked at the cards. Yugi and Alexa looked through the binders, and started to say "I have this one, and that one, and this one, and two of those…"

Joey said to Megan. "Geez, you'd think they'd have them all…"

"You can say that again…" Megan added.

"Wait! I don't have this one! I've been looking for this forever! How much is it!" Yugi asked the guy behind the counter. "I have a budget of about ¥10,000…"

The store clerk smiled. "You have that much money for a card shop!"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah…so how much is this card?"

The store clerk, figuring he'd get a good deal out of a kid with that much money, replied. "500 dollars, please!"

Yugi counted his yen, or the currency that he had on him. "Only that much! Wow, here you go!"

The clerk looked at the money, raised an eyebrow, and said. "Hey, what the heck kind of money is this!"

"Yen, why?"

"What country are you from!"

"Japan! Where else?" Yugi said, thinking he stated the obvious.

"Um, Yugi, we're in America…" Alexa said quietly.

"Oh…" Yugi said softly. "Well, in that case, where's the bank?"

"Right across the street…" The store clerk said, pointing.

Alexa escorted Yugi to the bank, wondering what he would do next to embarrass himself.

"Hmm…10,000 yen…that's about…" The bank lady typed on the computer. "That's about 588…"

Alexa stared at Yugi, who simply said. "What? I have a lot of relatives that give me money for my birthday…"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I'll say…"

So then, they dodged the evil squirrel who was now throwing acorns at them, and got back to the shop.

"So…how much is that?" Yugi asked again.

The store clerk replied, realizing Yugi didn't have as much money as he thought. "Oh, it's about 1.50…"

Yugi struggled to count the strange money. "Huh?"

"Here, I'll do it…" Alexa answered, grabbing Yugi's wad of cash…"

Just then Emily and Duke walked up to the desk there hands full of dice of about twenty different colors.

"I'll pay first! Oh! Hey guys! How are you? Yugi? What kind of money is that? It is so uncolorful!" Duke said.

Emily replied, "What? Oh… that's right! Your from Japan! You need to exchange your money… well we should go to the bank before we pay… Alexa? Would you mind holding these dice for us?" they both held out there hands which contained about 100 die all together.

Alexa just stared.

Duke then said "what? They are on sale! And besides… we need to go to the hard ware store next! Or maybe… is there a craft store around here?"

Emily said "yeah.. the craft store would be easy to get to, after we go to the bank we can go quickly!"

"Why do you need to go to the craft store?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"To get supplies! We are making necklaces!" Emily said smartly!

"Well, don't take to long.. my mom is expecting us back in about an hour…" Alexa said remembering that she had time limits…

"Joey, are you gonna get anything? I think I can exchange your money at the same time as mine… would you mind?"

"that's all right wit me!" said Joey handing over his wallet that was pink. Everyone stared. "what? I lost mine! I had to borrow Serenity's!"

Every one just nodded.

About an hour later they were all back at the house rubbing the bruises they got from the three squirrels that chased them the whole way home. They were throwing acorns them at them the whole time.

"well… what do you want to do now?" Alexa asked.

"Duke and I are going to make are necklaces now!" she held up a bag filled with die and a bag of eye screws (screws that look like closed hooks) and chain. "We are going to put the screws into the die and then hang them from the necklaces!"

Alexa gave a sigh. "Ohh…goody…"

The two went off to work, and then Tristan walked in, still in pajama's, and his hair was all messed up. "You left me…"

"I knew we were forgetting someone…and then I was about to say something, then the squirrels attacked, and I didn't think anything of it!"

Tristan, obviously in a bad mood, took a few seconds before he said. "Darn squirrels…"

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Yugi asked.

"I slept…I didn't know what else to do…" Tristan replied.

"It's four pm, you could have watched TV…" Joey replied.

Tristan walked to the nearest wall, banged his head repeatedly, and said. "I couldn't find the remote…"

"Well…you could have just used the buttons on the TV…" Alexa said.

"What! You can do that! You must show me one day!" Tristan said excitedly.

"It's actually very easy…. I learned the technique before there were any remotes…" Alexa said.

"Wow…. You must be old!" Tristan said rather stupidly. Alexa two finger slapped him. "Ow" was all he said in a reply.

At that moment Emily and Duke walk into the room with necklaces on that look like chokers made of a chain with a million die hanging off.

"Wow, that was fast!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Well… once you get the hang of it, it is actually very easy and fun…" said Emily. "I even have die left over! I only used thirty, so I have about twenty left over…"

Duke replied "me too, I am glad that they were on sale! I mean… ten dice for a dollar! Where can you get a better deal than that! Whatever a dollar is…"

"No wonder you got so many…" said Alexa realizing that they had been smart shoppers.

"So… oh! Hey Tristan! I didn't know you were up! Alexa's mom said that you were asleep so I assumed that you had a cold… sorry we didn't wake you up…" said Emily realizing her mistake.

"So I guess I will finish the sentence that Emily started before she noticed Tristan in his uncleanliness. Sorry dude but you need to take a shower, your hair is a mess. And that is a new deal for you… anyway… what should we do now?" Said Yugi.

"Well I will take a shower now! See you soon! Hey… wear is the bathroom?" said Tristan leaving the room.

"Just take a right" Alexa and Emily said at the same time.

"Thanks."

"Hey do you have any video games?" asked Joey randomly.

"Video games? Where did that idea come from?" asked Alexa back.

"I duno I just feel like beet'n the crap outa computer anime dudes…" replied Joey.

"well if you are going to play video games I guess I will get some fresh air… I will be down in about ten or fifteen minutes…" Said Emily as she left to look at the sky filled with stars and a whole moon.

"well then! Who wants to play video games!" shouted Alexa as she led the group into the other half of the room where the TV was. "Ever played "Soul Calibur 2?"

"No…what's that?" Joey asked.

"It's a fighting game…where you combine martial arts, swords and shields, and just plain random stuff to win!" Alexa said, getting excited over it.

"Well, I win at anything with a fight involved, real life or video game…" Joey said proudly. "Show me what to do and I'll beat you at it…"

Two hours later…

"Aha! I win again!" Alexa yelled happily as she beat Joey for the 20th game in a row.

"Hey! No fair! You know more of what your doing!" Joey said defensively.

"I gave you an hour to practice in practice mode…you should have looked at his move's list!" Alexa said.

"I didn't know there _was_ a move's list until 5 minutes before my practice time was up!" Joey failed at winning the argument.

"And Joey, not to rub it in your face, but she's beating you with a female character." Yugi said, laughing.

"Eh…don't remind me!" Joey said, wondering why his "mighty and buff" character was losing.

"Hey…where's Emily?" Duke asked, after noticing his dice loving companion was gone.

"Emily? Emily…" Alexa called. Her friend most likely was doing something as random as staring at her toes.

"Hey…where'd she go?" Yugi asked, realizing Emily wasn't coming.

"Hey…what are you guys yelling about?" Megan had fallen asleep on the couch, and had just woken up.

"Hey Megan, have you seen Emily?" Alexa asked her sister in almost a threatening tone.

"Last I saw her she was staring into space outside…" Megan answered, and seeing an Oak tree said. "Maybe the squirrels abducted her…"

"Ack! We've got to find Emily!" Alexa yelled. "I mean, she's my best friend, she's got to be somewhere!"

"Don't worry…we'll find her…" Yugi said, trying to calm Alexa down, even though you could tell he was uncertain.

Alexa's mom called down from upstairs. "Time for bed, you guys!"

"Great…now we can't even go look for her!" Alexa said, forcing herself down onto a sleeping bag.

"Well…what would Emily do in this situation?" Yugi asked.

Alexa had a sarcastically serious face on. "She'd probably sleep until at least 10 am without any hope of waking her…"

"Well, it's best we get our rest…we'll need all our energy tomorrow to find her…" Joey said.

They all quietly went into a restless sleep…

An hour later…

Alexa sighed and sat up. She couldn't sleep, not when her best friend was lost. She heard a rustle and Yugi sat up as well. "Can't sleep?" She asked him.

"No…especially not when you aren't…" Yugi was glad it was too dark for her to see him blush.

Alexa smiled. "Yeah, but I can't help to think that there's more to this that we don't know…"

Yami appeared at Yugi's side. "Whatever it is, we must be careful. Who knows what could have happened to her?"

Alexa sighed again. "It's not fair! She shouldn't have been abducted by squirrels or whatever! I mean…oh, I don't know!" Alexa was getting really upset by it all.

"It's ok Alexa, we'll find her."

Alexa was silent for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"I promise."

Alexa smiled. She knew that whenever Yugi promised something, he kept to it. "But…what it…what if maybe she's not even here? In our world, I mean? And she's…" Alexa gasped. "What if she's in cartoon world, or whatever you want to call the place you're from!"

"Then we had better figure out a way to get there…" Yami said.

"Where ever that is…" Yugi added sadly.

Yami thought to himself. _I wonder if Alexa herself might be able to bring us back…I'm sensing something much more powerful than either her or Yugi know…_

_I heard that…_

_Oh…_

_Don't worry…I'm sure Alexa can't hear us…I mean…I know she can see you, but I doubt that she's really…well…I don't know…_

Alexa looked at the two, deep in thought. "Are you doing one of those weird talking in your mind things again?" Alexa asked. "Cause it looks really freaky…"

"Sorry…" Yugi said.

Yami stayed silent. What if Alexa really had some kind of "millennium power"?

To our dear reviewers! This is our disclaimer and our review answer questions thingy! As you can tell this is the second writer and not your beloved TCGgirl124 sorry but I think it might be funnier this way even though all of the funnies including the toes jokes was your dear TCG's idea. Now for the disclaimer!

We do not own Yu-Gi-OH! Or any of the characters in it. Also we do not own "Soul Calibur 2" or any games like it. Sadly. However we do own Alexa, Emily, Megan and this story line. Please do not use these characters without our permission first.

Thank you

Now on to the reviews! Oh yeah for future reference sorry but the character Sonic will not be used in our story sorry for the inconvenience.

Aiko- thank you and hear is the second chapter. Sorry it is taking forever but as it said in the beginning it takes the both of us to make a chapter and because of random stuff we don't see each other a lot. And thank you I hope you like the funnies in this chapter, I don't know if they are as funny as the previous one but we tried. Well not really we sat here and laughed the whole time….

Armageddon flame- sorry I don't think any characters will be arriving soon. They may come in other ways though… and thank you.

Prince Izzy X- thank you I hope you keep reading and enjoy this chapter and the next!

Yugirules- first thing first I LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME! (remember I am not TCG I am her friend who is the inspiration for the character Emily) well I hoped you liked the chapter as well! And thank you! I am glad you liked it!

Computerfreak101- thank you I am glad you liked it! And who is Malik? I was wondering… sorry for my stupidity… but thank you for your review!

Ice-Neko-girl – thank you! Ok here is the story.

This is in story format so it is kinda weird it is a short conversation between Emily and Alexa. Hopefully it will explain the Tristan incident.

"so when did Tristan come?" Emily asked Alexa.

"I don't know… I think he just kinda showed up…"

"oh.. I thought he was in a hi tech camouflage suit the whole time and then when we were dueling he changed so we could see him…. Or maybe he was placed in by aliens… or maybe he just came out of the sewer! But gasp maybe he is a squirrel in disguise and he just showed up and he is getting information to take over the world with! AHHH!"

"stop day dreaming… you know that could never happen Emily… I mean he came when you came back from your house right? Or… when did he come in?"

"I don't know… he is a cool character though… he kinda misses everything though… where is he now?"

"I think he is taking a shower…"

"oh"

So as you can tell we don't really know when or why Tristan came into the story… actually I do know but is was my fault so I wont tell you!

Ok I will. TCG and I were passing the story back and forth to get it done. I didn't realize that Tristan wasn't in the story and added him in somewhere along the line I am sorry if it confused you.

Well! That is the story so far! See you in the next chapter!

Emily: meow!


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Emily

TCG: Anyway, here's our last and final chapter!

Emily: Really?

TCG: No, of course not! What did you think, I was being serious!

Emily: Um…yes?

TCG: (sighs) Anyway, sorry it took so long! I didn't realize it, but we need to get together more often so we can type this thing.

Emily: What, it's all your fault you lost the chapter on your computer!

TCG: Me! It's not my fault my sister is stupid and turned off the computer!

Emily: Whatever…

TCG: Anyway, we don't own YuGiOh or anything related to it. We do own, however, Alexa, Megan, and Emily. And the story line obviously…and maybe the squirrels…

Emily: How the heck would we own the squirrels?

TCG: I don't know…point taken…

Emily: Anyway, thanks for waiting so patiently, and here's our story!

TCG: You always need the last word, don't you?

Emily: Yep!

Alexa and the others woke up in the morning, and it wasn't long till they remembered that Emily was missing. They all quickly got dressed, and set out once again to find her. Luckily, Duke remembered the BB guns in case they ran into any more squirrels.

As they walked through the town, they ran out of ideas of where Emily could possibly be.

"Aha!" Duke said.

"What is it?" Alexa asked.

"This dice! It was Emily's favorite, and took her approximately thirty seconds to put onto her necklace!"

"Did you memorize which dice she put on her necklace?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, dice are very important, you know…"

"Sure…"

Alexa walked a little bit down the sidewalk. "You guys…this is hopeless…I have no idea where she went."

"Well, we have to find her…we can't just stop now, you know…" Yugi said.

"Yeah…but I'm running out of…" Alexa stopped mid sentence. "Anyone have an aspirin?"

"Are you ok, Alexa?" Joey asked.

"My head hurts…I don't know why…" Alexa said. She put her hand to her forehead as if it might help.

Duke came over with a series of questions. "Did you get attacked by squirrels recently? Have you had a balanced diet? Are you tired!"

Alexa looked at him questionably. "Um, to answer your questions in order: No, yes, and no."

"Anyway, here's some aspirin…"

"Why do you have aspirin on you?" Yugi asked.

"It's part of my squirrel disaster kit! You must always be prepared!"

Alexa took a bottled water and drank down the pill. "Oh man…you guys, I think we should go back to my place…at least until my headaches gone…"

Suddenly, they heard a random ring. They couldn't figure out where it was coming from, until Duke pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey…whose number is this?"

Alexa looked at the cell phone. "That's Emily's house number! That's her phone…how did you get it? I can tell because it's green and has dice on it…"

"She let me borrow it yesterday…I forgot to give it back…"

"Why did ya borrow it? I mean, ya can't use it!" Joey asked.

"I was putting some emergency numbers on it…friends of mine are on squirrel patrol…"

"Your just a lit-tle obsessed, aren't you?" Alexa asked.

"Give it to me, I can do voices!" Joey said, grabbing and answering the phone. He then began to imitate Emily very well. "Hey mom. Good. Yeah…uh-huh…sure…ok, bye bye!" He hung up. "Sorry, I couldn't say 'I love you', it was just too weird…"

"At least Emily's mom thinks she's fine…" Duke said, taking the phone back and putting it into one of the many pockets in his pants.

Alexa touched her head obviously it was hurting.

"Alexa…you ok?" Yugi asked.

"No…it hurts…" Alexa said quietly. Every one was looking worried. Of course, no one could prepare them for what was about to happen.

Suddenly, they all saw a bright flash, and they all wondered where it was coming from. Then Yugi saw: Alexa's forehead was glowing with the millennium symbol, the same one that was on the millennium puzzle. In a split second, they all found themselves hurdling through a big vortex, and with a bang and crash, they landed on the ground.

"You guys…can you get off me please?" They'd all landed in a big pile on the ground, Alexa was on the bottom.

Everyone quickly got off.

"Hey...where are we?" Alexa asked.

"Hey…it looks like we're back in cartoon world!" Yugi said, being the first to notice that everything was now animated.

"But…. Does that mean that I am not animated?" Alexa questioned as a crowd started to gather.

Duke, realizing what had happened said, "RUN FOR YOUR OWN DEAR AND SQUIRELL FREE LIVES! AHHH!"

Yugi , having nothing better to do said, "What the heck?" with a shrug of his shoulders and ran with the rest of the posse.

About an hour later…

"Thanks, Gramps! It is a real fiasco out there… man… a guy would think he aint wanted wit all that trouble…" said Joey as he sank down in a chair.

"Yes, thank you very much ummm… Mr. Motou!" said Alexa still unsure what to call him.

"You may just call me Grandpa! Your welcome! Any of Yugi's friends are friends of mine! Wait! I am sounding like Tea! AHHH! Sorry… you are my friends and guests I just have a problem with Tea…" said Grandpa.

Duke then joined in, " yeah.. doesn't everybody…?"

Alexa still looked worried. "But…I still don't get what happened…I mean, I had a headache and now it's gone and we're all here…and we still haven't found Emily!" Alexa said.

"Um…who's Emily?" Grandpa inquired.

"She's my best friend who's been missing since last night…" Said Alexa while everyone else nodded rapidly.

"But…exactly _where_ did you come from…it sounds like you were pretty far away…" Grandpa asked yet another question.

Everyone just stared at each other, not quite sure how to explain it. I mean, how often are you in another world?

"Um…I pick Joey, he's the smart one!" Alexa said, pointing at Joey.

"Me! I is cave man I is not smart I is dumb! Ask little one with pointy hair! Me go make fire! Me good at make fire! Ahhhhhhhhhhhyayahhhhhhhhhh!" Joey said acting as dumb as he could and the last part even adding a thumping of his chest.

"Joey? Do you mean me? Because I too will go make fire!" said Yugi going along with the plan then at the last second added, "ihadnothingtodowithit!askduke!"

"What is the big deal it is rather simple! The time continuum obviously messed up throwing us into a vortex onto the planet earth. Basically from there, we went to Alexa's house and stuff. Then when Alexa had a headache we came back here. Her headache must have been related to other things because the power from it made us go back through the vortex." Said Duke. Now for all of you cavemen out there here is the simple version, "Big bang in sky. hole opens up. Mouth in sky swallows people. We go to earth. We come back."

Alexa did a slow clap and wiped a fake tear. "That was beautiful Duke…"

Joey still looked confused. "Huh?" He then takes a bite out of a random chicken leg.

"Hey wait…if we're in cartoon world now…does that mean I look cartoon?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you! Come on!" Yugi said, grabbing Alexa and dragging her up to his room.

"Who knew Yugi was so willing to let Alexa see her own reflection?" Joey said to Duke.

Duke replied in a sing-song voice. "I think he likes her, I think he likes her!" He said, going to scientist to five year old…

"You know, if Alexa was here, you know, I'll take the roll of Alexa…" With that, Joey two-finger slapped Duke.

Duke became quiet.

Back with Yugi and Alexa.

"Holy geez, Yugi slow down!" Alexa yelled as Yugi jerkily dragged her through the hallway, and up the stairs into his room.

"I'm sorry, but I almost forgot…you look really…"

At that, Alexa gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

"…awesome…"

Alexa couldn't believe it. Her eyes looked just like Yugi's, purple and big. Her hair had a slight wave to it, but was the same dirty-blonde hair. She did, as Yugi said, 'looked awesome'.

"Come on…we'd better get back to Joey and Duke before they kill each other…" Alexa said, laughing. Just before they left the room Alexa had one more look in the mirror.

Meanwhile…

"Now, even though you are bound and gaged to a chair you can still speak! Now! I know you can because you have me taped doing this! So now talk to the camera! (evil laugh is here)" said Duke.

You could hear the occasional "bad boy", "Santa Clause", "coal", "Evil Squirrels" and "boxers" as Joey talked. Just then the two came down from the mirror and stopped the madness by Alexa yelling,

"Alright! Game is over boys! Pick up your toys and get a life!" Alexa smiled as the two boys nodded shamefully and went to work cleaning.

Yugi thought to himself _who knew a girl could be more frightening than a boy? I wonder if Emily is like that… EMILY!_ "We have to start looking for Emily! It is almost night and trust me, we don't want to be around town at night time…" said Yugi.

Every one nodded and there search begun.

Mean while with Emily…

_Where am I? I seem so lost… last thing I remember is a total black out…_

Back with every one else.

"Hey, you guys…where are we?" Alexa asked after about an hour of getting nowhere.

"We're at the abandoned theatre…" Yugi said. "No one's been here for years…"

"I'm getting da creeps just being here…" Joey said in response.

"Well then, let's hurry up, look around and get out of here. I don't want to be anywhere you guys don't." Alexa answered.

"I kinda like it…" Duke said. "It has an old, rustic look to it."

All of them looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What? It looks like my house…"

Everyone just backed away slowly.

"Hey you guys…" Alexa said, looking around the bend. "It looks like the restrooms to this place."

"It's like on all those cop shows. The victims always end up here…" Duke said.

"Wait, you think Emily was _murdered!_" Alexa asked. "This is my best friend your talking about!"

Duke shrugged. "No, I'm just saying I watch a lot of cop shows…"

"Can we just get off the subject!" Yugi asked. "Alexa, you check out the girls room and we'll look here…just in case…"

"Why? It is abandoned, we can go together…" Alexa said not wanting to leave the group.

"Its ok, just think happy thoughts!" Duke said and then mumbled, "I wanted to talk to Yugi…"

"Ok…" Alexa said and then left to go into the girls' room. The guys went into the boys' room and found nothing except that it was dark and that the lights didn't work.

Alexa walked into the girls room and discovered that it too, was dark. She then remembered that she had a keychain with a small bright flashlight that shone a blue light. She turned it on. "Emily…you in there?"

Back with Emily…

Emily was sitting, thinking it was the end. Then suddenly the devastating truth hit her.

She suddenly heard a voice, and saw a light, and knew what happened…the horror was almost too much for her to bear…

All this time, she had been locked in a bathroom stall with the light's turned out.

All of a sudden, Emily yelled out. "Alexa! Alexa, is that you!"

"Emily! You're in here! Thank goodness, Duke was getting me worried!"

"Why? What did he say about me?"

"I'll…tell you later…" Alexa said. "Let's just get out of here. The boys are outside."

"Hmm…let's just fool with there minds, first…" Emily said with a smirk.

The boys saw Alexa come outside, crying.

"Alexa! What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, Yugi!" Alexa cried. "I can't say it…you have to see it for yourself!"

Yugi, Duke, and Joey walked into the bathroom with Alexa. What they saw disturbed them.

"Oh my gosh! It is pink and has frillys!" Joey screamed in horror.

"No fair! They have lights around the mirrors!" Duke said, envious.

"Well, it's a good thing you have that flashlight…" Yugi said to Alexa.

Alexa collapsed. "Look over here, you idiots!"

What they saw was horrifying, Emily lay face down on the pink floor sprawled out on the floor. She looked dead.

"NO!" Yugi screamed and knelt next to Emily and started to sob.

"…" Joey was speechless and he just stood there silently crying.

"NO! Emily you cant die! I love you!" Duke was obviously the most torn apart by the fact of Emily 'dieing'.

Suddenly there were giggles. Girlish giggles.

"Alexa! What's so funny! Your friend is DEAD!" Yugi said just to have Emily sit up and start laughing harder.

"Um… I need to use the bathroom… in Japan… in the real world… and I won't be back for 3 years. Bye!" Duke said and ran off.

"But! Duke! Don't go!" Emily said and ran after him.

"Isn't dat sweet?" Joey said now wiping off the tears like they were never there.

Yugi looked at Alexa.

"What? I had to!" Alexa said.

Yugi just sweat dropped. "Let's go get Emily and Duke back, before _they_ get lost now…"

"Yeah, who knows what those two lovebirds are doing right now?" Joey asked.

Alexa sighed. "I do _not_ want to know what you're thinking right now…"

They walked out, found Duke and Emily, and began walking in a random direction.

"Oh no…" Alexa said, moaning.

"What is it, Alexa?" Yugi asked.

"My head hurts…again…"

"Are you serious this time?" Yugi asked. "Or are you going to crack up in our face as soon as I offer you an aspirin?"

"No…I'm serious this time…" Alexa said. "Ow…"

Of course, as it did last time, Alexa suddenly shouted loudly in pain, and before they knew it, they all found themselves in a heap back in the human world…

"Uh…I bet you five bucks I know where we are…" Yugi said, grunting as he tried to get out of the bottom of the heap.

"Ugh…why is it _me_ that has to get the headaches?" Alexa asked. "There very painful you know…"

"Why…where did we come back from? I'm confused!" Emily shouted!

Tristan suddenly walked out. "What did I miss _this_ time?"

''he End

Anyway, as you can tell, we've reached the end of another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but me and Emily haven't gotten together in a while to type. Anyway, this is TCG again, and this time, _I'm_ the one doing the replies to the reviews!

LoneWolfPrincess: Um…yes, I have informed the public about squirrels. However, few believed me. Some of them even tried to convince me that lady bugs are trying to take over the world! I mean, who will believe _that?_ Also, I've heard about butterflies, chipmunks…its crazy! But, I can't say I didn't warn them…

Pyromaniacgrl: Aww, poor you! I hope a squirrel never attacks you again. And its alright, me and Emily here like long reviews. I just hope we get more since we've been bad and haven't updated in a while…

Jasmemini: Erm…maybe you do sense a pairing between Alexa and Yugi. What's wrong with that! CAN'T I MAKE A CHARACTER UP THAT PAIRS WITH A ACTUAL CHARACTER? Um…no, I'm not crazy… and sorry for yelling. But anyway, review again! Oh yeah, it isn't Foamy!

Dark Princess Saz: Why, thank you. Please review again!


End file.
